


Sizzling Hot

by banelights



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But this is a human au, M/M, canonically, from being sick, magnus can’t be sick, so there’s nothing holding him back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banelights/pseuds/banelights
Summary: Magnus is sick and Alec knows exactly how to to make him feel better.





	Sizzling Hot

Alec sighs, fingertips grazing the doorknob for a moment before he stills. He catches his lip between his teeth, silently debating whether or not he should go inside. This wasn’t his plan today, he was supposed to be out barhopping with Jace for the night, something Alec isn’t too disappointed about missing out on, if he’s being honest. Playing nurse for his sick boyfriend wasn’t on the agenda, but Alec would drop anything for Magnus, even if he didn’t ask him to.

He sips the bowl of soup in his grasp, shifting it to the crook of his elbows as he stares at the closed door. There’s not a sound coming from inside, which is unnerving, given whose house it is. Magnus’ has always been loud, boisterous, and he hates the silence more than anything else. The fact that there’s no pounding sounds, laughter or music coming from behind the door is enough to let him know how shitty he must be feeling.

Not that he didn’t believe Ragnor when he said Magnus was sick and wouldn’t talk to anyone but him, but, well, it was Ragnor. He tends to over and under exaggerate things at times. A prime example being the time he fell out of a tree and broke his arm. The bone was literally protruding out of his skin, but he said it was “just a scratch”. Raphael practically had a heart attack that day.

Slowly, Alec shakes his head, taking out the key to Magnus’ apartment, unlocking the door and pushing open quietly, hoping not to disturb his sick boyfriend. The loft is dark when he steps in, the curtains drawn tight and all of the lights off. A thin beam of light comes through the crack in the door, illuminating a sliver of Magnus’ bedroom, just enough for him to see the mass of blankets on his bed.

Chairman Meow, Magnus’ cat, lifts his head when he hears the door, meowing when he sees him. He stands silently, stretching, and hops onto the floor, his collar jingling as he pads over to him. Trilling, Chairman Meow winds between his legs, wanting to be pet, and Alec’s lips twitch in amusement.

He shuts the door quietly, stooping to scoop Chairman Meow into his arms, and little Siberian drapes his legs around his neck in an odd sort of hug. His claws prick at his skin and he nuzzles the underside of his chin, purring up a storm, but he only grins, holding the bowl of soup out of reach of his curious little paws.

The mound of blankets shifts suddenly, a low groan coming from the bed inside the room. His head snaps up, eyes locking with a pair of hazy, dark brown eyes, Magnus squinting at him through the darkness. “Alexander?” he slurs, voice deep and tired. His lips twist into a curious frown when he sees him, gaze softening slightly.

Alec nearly drops the soup when he hears him, a jolt running through him at the sound of his sleep roughed voice. Holy shit. A shiver runs down his spine when he hears him for the first time, his eyes blowing wide as he stares at him from the bed, hair sleep mussed and messier than usual and his voice low in a way that sends a tremor running through him, heat flooding his stomach and an uncomfortable ache settling low in his gut.

He’s heard that voice several times in the past, usually when they are preoccupied with _other_ things.

“What are you doing here?” Magnus asks him, watching as he comes closer.

He swallows, holding up the bowl of soup as he comes around to the side of the bed. “Brought you some food,” he says softly, placing it on Magnus’ side table. He gives a nod, blinking at him sleepily and Alec knows he won’t be eating anytime soon.

“Ragnor said you were sick.” He looks terrible, eyes puffy and red, and he can hear a hitch in his breathing, Magnus struggling not cough. Alec places a knee on the side of the bed, feeling the mattress dip beneath his weight as he reaches for Magnus, gently stroking his sweaty hair away from his face. He doesn’t look good, and Alec checks for a fever, but Magnus is always so warm that he can’t tell.

Gently, his fingers ghost Magnus’ cheek, soothing him. Magnus sighs, eyes slipping shut as he leans into Alec’s touch, nuzzling his wrist before pressing a chaste kiss against Alec’s skin, lips chapped and rough, but the kiss as soft as he can give. Magnus clears his throat suddenly, shifting to allow him room on the bed, reaching out for him with needy hands.

“Come ‘ere.” Alec sets Chairman Meow down on the bed, the cat plodding away from him, and eagerly slips into bed beside his sick boyfriend, cuddling up to his chest without a second thought.

His arms slink around his waist, Alec curling against him immediately, and he feels Magnus smile against his hair as he tucks himself under his chin. Alec’s arms come around to envelop him, Magnus nosing at his cheek as he shifts against him. Alec guides him to lie on his back, settling over his hips when he complies easily.

Magnus sighs as Alec settles on top of him, blanketing his torso, and Magnus places a kiss on his bare shoulder, fingertips slipping below the hem of his shirt, wanting to feel his skin. Alec’s hands find Magnus’ hair easily, fingers slipping through the messy strands with practiced ease, working through the tangles as his nails drag along his scalp in a way he knows he likes. He smiles softly when Magnus sighs, working his fingers through the dark brown strands of Magnus’ hair, expression pensive as he looks down at him.

Magnus’ roots are beginning to show, he muses silently, several millimeters of blackness showing closer to his scalp. He’ll have to help him with that later.

Magnus leans into his touch, blinking up at him sleepily as he murmurs his name. “Feels good,” he slurs, leaning into Alec’s touch as he plays with the short hairs on the top of his neck. Magnus relaxes beneath him, arms tossed lazily around his hips as he curls against his chest.

“Your sick voice is hot,” Alec tells him, utterly serious. One of his hands slips down to cup Magnus’ cheek, his thumb tracing the shape of his lips, and Magnus presses a kiss to the pad of his finger, nipping at him and chuckling when he squeals.

“Total boxers dropper,” Alec murmurs, legs squeezing around his hips teasingly.  
It drags a low groan from Magnus, who snorts softly, shaking his head, unable to hide the smile on his lips. “Are you trying to tell me I’m sexy even when I’m sick?” he jokes. Alec nods, expression serious, and Magnus’ lips twitch before he forces out a laugh, unable to contain it. His laughter is cut short by a vicious coughing fit, and Alec gasps as he lurches off him, but Magnus holds him in place, pulling him back down as his coughing fit subsides. “I’m dying, Alexander,” he moans, pouting up at him.

Alec shakes his head, relaxing slightly. If Magnus still has the energy to whine about a head cold, he knows he’ll be fine. It’s when he stops joking that he has to worry. “Get some sleep, Magnus,” he whispers, shifting to the side and curling up beneath his arm. Magnus drapes his limbs across him, pulling the blanket around them both when Alec feels him shiver, and his lips make contact with Magnus’ collarbone, peppering his skin with butterfly kisses. “I’ll be right here.”


End file.
